


Do You Feel It?

by Aadlny



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadlny/pseuds/Aadlny
Summary: Seungmin can't feel anything but scared of his secret. When he encountered Jisung, he didn't know then, he would face many fears he didn't know existed.





	Do You Feel It?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to tag but this fiction will contain violence, a little mental illness description, maybe character death, and illegal gun and deals. And unlike many you've read, I don't have any plans for romance. 
> 
> Seungmin will be the main character, along with Jisung and Changbin although the story would probably revolves around Seungmin a lot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin can't feel anything but scared of his secret. When he encountered Jisung, he didn't know then, he would face many fears he didn't know existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to tag but this fiction will contain violence, a little mental illness description, maybe character death, and illegal gun and deals. And unlike many you've read, I don't have any plans for romance.
> 
> Seungmin will be the main character, along with Jisung and Changbin although the story would probably revolves around Seungmin a lot.

It was early morning when Seungmin was woken up by a loud groan coming from next door. The house was vacant the whole time since he moved into his grandma's old place until when he woke up. While he was laying still on the bed, he heard the silent screeching of a car parked. He would sleep again if it wasn't from the terrifying agonizing cry he was sure from the room across his. The loud cry became more vivid every second. He was facing the ceiling, dark and inanimate to his racing thought. He knew it was a real pain the man was suffering from as he often tried to imitate something similar.

The alcohol began to enter the room through the small gap between the window. It was rich in the air. The alcohol was most probably a mixed of some beverage and the rubbing alcohol. He didn't know if the smell would made him vomit or not when he navigate through the dark and went to close it.

That was when he saw the man, struggling with the joints between shoulder and upper arm. He was pressing white clothes onto the soaking red blood. It can't be from fighting. The amount of blood was enough to fill a bag blood. The trembling fear moved from his tips of finger on the window to his spine and shock the mind which it opened up a rare reaction to his whole body. The man's top was bare, hair dark, and the tattoo on his side read 'hellevator' was intimidating. Seungmin was sure the man across his room was older than him. 

Tattoed man was groaning again when he tried to pick something on his wound like in the movies with a pair of tweezers. Even only the breathe sounded so painful despite Seungmin felt nothing inside except the rare adrenaline for seeing something he shouldn't. The thought of not feeling the pain tensed Seungmin and brought him to take another breathe to hold. 

The curse Seungmin heard focused him to the man again. He had done taking out what ever had stucked there and pressing the wound with new cloth and with less blood. But his eyes bore into Seungmin's. Deep and dark, piercing through the alcohol rich air, sent Seungmin to drew the curtain quickly.

That had Seungmin panted and sat there for awhile. He tried to gather his thoughts. If he were the man, killing Seungmin would be easy. Throw him into the sea and no one would realize him missing.

That day, Seungmin went to school the earliest he had ever been. On the way to school staging a lie if he had to go as far as possible from the house next door with hope to never see the man again.


End file.
